Vorabrodia the sprit that hides in side
by bulubus
Summary: batman saves the day. but he only cause the chamed ones more trouble. and how can they get a piece of the core with out using there power. and will love strick again between cole and phoebe.


Vorabrodia the sprit that hides in side  
  
"Piper where is my pink sparkle tank top?" asked Paige eagerly.  
  
"How should I know? I got enough to handle with this baby already." Piper said impatiently. She was annoyed and a bit frustrated.  
  
Paige entered the baby's room with a handful of cloth, she found Piper busy breast-feeding the baby.  
  
"Well, you're the only one who clean after me!" Paige protested with an eyebrow raised. "Besides, I really need that top, because I got a date with Jason. He's the famous collector." Paige said as she flashed a grin to Piper.  
  
"Well, I don't care. Don't you see that I'm BUSY!" Piper said through her teeth, feeling ready to bomb her away.  
  
Paige shook her head and spined around to walk away, just as Leo orbed in the room, he kissed her gently. Then the baby, and asked innocently, "what's wrong with her?" know that the answer wouldn't be that much of a surprise.  
  
Phoebe walked in the room with her hand covering the phone and whispered "a mummy came alive!" she gave out a giggle that made her nose all wrinkled up, and on top of it held her glasses, like it was a joke. After that, she skipped out of the room.  
  
Around midnight after Paige's date, she orbed into the house unaware of any danger coming in her way. She fell asleep, she dreamed about her date and suddenly she screamed. Everyone came into her room to see what's wrong. They found Paige floating high above her bed chanting out an Egyptian spell.  
  
While Leo, Piper, and Phoebe stood there with their jaws dropped wide open, looking at Paige without any clue as to what's going on with her. "Ooooooooooookay! Leo, hun, go ask the elders for help. Phoebe, see if you can find anything in the Book of Shadow, and I will try to get her down." Ordered Piper. She was amazingly unsure of what she is going to do. This is the first time of her life knowing that ever since her sister and herself discovered that they were witches. Lots of weird things had happened, not to mention the demons and fighting evil spirit. She was not astonished about what's going to happen next, just unaware of any danger in sight, because things are finally begin to sidle down and now THIS!  
  
Piper tried her best to pull Paige down, but it seems like there is a force that's growing more powerful as she pulls. "That's no use." A voice coming from outside of the window. Tonight was supposed to be a new moon, which means there is no moon at all. But as the shadow of that flying person got closer the moon appeared out of nowhere letting out a sparkling bright light and it's growing unbelievable big and it's coming extremely close, like it's almost touching the person. The window flattered open quickly as the person came inside. The first thing that came to Piper's mind as the person stepped out of the shadow was "batman?"  
  
This person or this demon wore a dark purple cape and tight jump suit that looked exactly like the one that batman wore, which is weird that why Piper thought he was batman. But he was more like a badly dressed man.  
  
Piper was ready to bomb the demon when he spoke, "hi their, your sister is just going through the stage." Piper felt like he knew exactly what's happening except couldn't care less.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked ferociously. "You better explain now or you'll be sorry, buster!" She then stepped out to block his way as he walk toward Paige.  
  
The man simply smiled and said, "she is fine, I can assure you that. And I am Jason, the collector. I am sure you heard of me, no?"  
  
It suddenly striked her that no one had bothered to wait up for Paige to come home. A slit feeling of guilt rushed up to her head. That Jason person might have been a demon that collects witches and Paige had to fight him alone on a date. Piper thought, then she looked up to Jason and shouted, "What have you done to her?" She hoped that either Leo or Phoebe would come to her rescue.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe heard shouting from down stairs but was not able to help because she found something in the "Book of Shadow". She couldn't really understand it cause it was in Egyptian. Piper would have to deal with whatever is happening down stairs. She thought.  
  
Leo orbed back to Paige's room and found a man laughing hideously loud he was going to ask piper what's going on when the house exploded with the baby's cry. "Honey, can you handle this alone?" He was unsure whether to stay and help his wife or to go take care of the baby. "Sure Hon, go take care of the baby." Piper said annoyingly, forgetting the rule she made up for every one that the baby would have to come first in everything.  
  
"Is he nice to you?" Jason asked innocently.  
  
"Stick with the topic, please." Piper said through her teeth feeling the angers rushing through her head.  
  
"Okay, let's see. Where should I start?" Jason asked.  
  
"Why don't you start by telling me who are you and what do you want!" Piper commanded.  
  
"I am a collector. I collect Vorabrodia. It's a treasure that is being searched for by good and evil. You want to know why. No? These statuses are either black or white. Black means there is evil spirits that lies inside. White means there is good spirits that lies inside. When you find a statue, you may either possess it yourself or give it to a trustworthy person. In this case I gave this pleasure to your sister. She possessed one of the best statues, the snow-white owl. Satisfied?" Jason said, not at all trying to made sense of out what he just said.  
  
Piper try to make sense out of what he just said but just couldn't understand. That's when Phoebe came back carrying a bottle of poison.  
  
"Hey, I found some thing." Phoebe said happily then noticed Jason there. "Who is he?"  
  
"This is the guy who did this to Paige, should I vanquish him now or get more info from him?" Piper half-asking-half wondering with her arms folded in front of her chest.  
  
"Hey, if you want me to be gone, I am going to go but you will be sorry." Said Jason.  
  
"What do you has to offer?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Ahhhh.." Jason seemed pleased with that question. "These." He then raised two statuses out of his cape. "This is a white baby penguin and this is a black monkey. I want you two to possess it these."  
  
"But I thought only good people can posse white and evil posse black?" piper asked not sure if this was a trick  
  
"True, but I believe that the goodness in you can defeat the evil in this and make it became good." He said.  
  
"How can you trust us when we can't trust you?" phoebe asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've been watching you." he said. "I have been going all over the world to find these four items and I hope u would keep it well and away from any evil."  
  
"How did you get the statue to hide in side Paige?" piper asked  
  
"With this spell you can concur the evil." With that he disappeared so did the moon but he left behind the statues and instruction.  
  
"How can we really know if we are being tricked or not?" Piper wondered  
  
"Well, I believe him." Phoebe said carefully watching as Piper's expression change. "The Book of Shadow said that there are only six items. Three good, three bad. Evil in this world want to posse them to gain power for evil but if good take over evil then we have the power to concur all evil but non of that will happen until the sprite is awaken."  
  
"Well, how do we do that?" piper asked  
  
"Well a cording to the legend stone." Phoebe said  
  
"Let' get this party started right Paige?" piper asked looking to ward Paige's bed  
  
"Hoot, hoot."  
  
Startled, the sisters stared at the half owl half Paige sitting on the bed. 


End file.
